


autumn walks

by acesblindeyes



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, i also combined two stories, look at that, over 1k words, see how long this is?, this has been in my drafts for FOREVER, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesblindeyes/pseuds/acesblindeyes
Summary: in which you and dan go on a little autumn walk





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is slightly longer than my other stories, which is because i combines two of my drafts together because i was too lazy to finish both of them.  
> Special thanks to coldyoungheart for helping me brainstorm and editing this! Wouldn't have been able to finish this without them!

Inspired by this [gif](http://indanielsden.tumblr.com/post/75522403663) 

Also [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fe/14/c7/fe14c7a38738bdd0fea45a5c1b0c719f.jpg) picture 

And [this](http://66.media.tumblr.com/29c2e261e52ad369aaa937789cef3d7b/tumblr_mxx04e7Oy11scbay9o2_1280.jpg) this and[this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c8/8e/2d/c88e2db3e636a3f58004deeacee4058e.jpg)

highly suggest listening to [this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCcT6LKo5Lw)for the full experience

* * *

 

It’s that time of the year when the green leaves slowly turn into red and yellow, falling to the ground. That time of the year when the sky turns dark a bit earlier, the night turning colder and the wind picking up the fallen leaves.

It’s also the time of the year when you get to cuddle with your boyfriend without feeling the sticky heat of his body that becomes unavoidable when you’re sleeping together during the summer. It’s the time of the year where you’ll get to walk around town with him, his eyes bright from the streetlights, his always-warm hands holding your smaller and colder one. He’ll wrap you up tightly in his sweaters and jackets that are bigger and much comfortable than yours are.

You love the city when the sky turns a deep indigo and the orange streetlights cast a blue shadow ahead of you. Your breaths start turning into little visible puffs of air as you walk a bit faster to catch up with Dan’s long legs.

He notices this and slows a bit, laughing lightly. 

“Are you cold, darling?” he asks, dropping your hand and taking the other one in both of his to warm it up. He actually looks a lot warmer than you are, with his puffy red jacket over his usual gray hoodie, his hair slightly messy from the wind and his glasses instead of his usual contacts.

“Are you shaking?” he asks incredulously, eyebrows furrowing in concern as you realize that you are, indeed, trembling slightly.

He wraps an arm around your shoulders and walks you to a bench a bit further down the path that you’d been walking on.

He sits you down, hands rubbing up and down your arms to create some warmth.

“C’mere,” he mumbles, and  You look up at him as you settle on his lap sideways, legs hanging together on the side. He wraps both his arms around your waist and nudges your nose with his before his warm lips kiss your chapped, cold ones. Your freezing hands touch his cheeks, and you smile as he recoils a bit at first before reaching up and holding them. 

And as much as you would love to stay in this warm kiss, your nose starts to drip alarmingly quickly. You reluctantly pull away, sniffling a bit as he still holds on to your hands.

“Love you,” you tell him, touching your red and numb nose to his.

“Love you more,” is his reply as he brings your hands up to his mouth, blowing on them to warm them up.

As you walk through the front door of your flat, you can’t help but shiver even more. Your cold flat is a reminder that you forgot to turn on the heat while you were gone. It’s not any warmer in your flat than it is outside, and you shudder as wind from outside blows through the door.

You reluctantly peel off your large puffy jacket, immediately missing the warmth it had provided. As Dan goes to close the door and lock it for the night, you go and turn the heat on. It always takes a while to start up, though, so you’re left with chattering teeth until it gets warmer.

Dan flicks on the light in the kitchen.

“Do you want any tea?” he asks, looking over at you. When he sees you shaking, his eyebrows furrow together in concern.

“Jesus,” he says. “You really are cold.”

You shiver a bit and hug yourself before walking over to him and leaning into him.

“How are you so warm?” you groan. You’re not really complaining, though. As he embraces you, you practically melt into him, feeling the numbness of the cold wear off slowly.

He pulls you closer to him and walks you both to the couch, on which he unceremoniously dumps you.

It’s not long before he has wrapped himself all around you, snoozing like a little koala bear that’s hugging your thigh. He’s resting his head on your stomach, and you can slowly feel your leg turning numb. 

It’s okay, though. You’ve become used to them by now, from countless times like this.

He’s got freckles dusted all over his face, like kisses from the sun dancing across his unblemished cheeks. You’ll count them sometimes, when you’re perched in the space between his body and the  sofa cushions. He’ll lay his head in your lap and close his eyes, breathing out softly as your fingers lightly prod his face. His long eyelashes cast light shadows on the purple under his eyes, laughter lines visible even when his face is relaxed. 

They become darker in the summer, when his skin is slightly more golden and he’ll have a few sprinkled on his shoulders. They’re a bit lighter now, and you touch them softly as you gaze at his peaceful face. 

You’ve noticed a while back how he reaches for you even in his sleep, unconsciously murmurs something unrecognizable, or even smiles slightly. It’s kind of adorable, and you have quite a few pictures on your phone of your sleeping boyfriend.

Now, though, the pinpricks of your numb thigh are getting too much to handle. You debate whether you should wake him up or move his head up so you can slide off the couch. You choose the latter, and successfully manage to stand up without waking him. Or at least you think you do.

As you turn around to walk away, you feel a hand grasp your arm. You spin around to see Dan’s sleepy blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Where are you going?” he asks with a raspy voice, blinking tiredly at you.

“My leg was getting numb,” you tell him, smiling fondly at him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, not sounding sorry at all. The grasp on your arm gets tighter, and you’re about to tell him to stop. But before you can, he pulls you towards him and koala-bear hugs you roughly, long limbs wrapping around you so you can’t move.

“Dan,” you choke out, laughing. “What are you  _ doing _ ?”

He holds you tighter, pressing his face between your shoulder and neck and biting it. You squeal and try to push him away, giggling uncontrollably. He puts his lips on your cheek, the scruff tickling your skin.

“Don’t-”  _ kiss _

“Leave-” another kiss on the other cheek

“Me.” He leaves a final kiss on your lips, arms loosening up from their previous strong embrace as his hands wander to your waist.

You break the kiss.

“Don’t you dare,” you tell him.

He looks innocent with his big, blue eyes, but you’ve learned to not trust those.

“I’m not doing anything, I’m just-” his fingers start moving gently-”having a little fun.”

Then he starts ticking you.

“ _ Daniel Campbell- _ hehehe-  _ Smith _ ,” you shriek between laughs, hands moving to stop his assault.

“Okay-ow, Dan! That hurts,” you whine, breathing hard. He immediately stops, smirking at you as you try to catch your breath.

“Shove off, asshat,” you grumble, turning away from him.

He’s silent for a moment before he kisses the back of your shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” His voice is so  _ soft _ and gentle and you can practically see the puppy dog eyes he’s giving you right now.

“ _ Baaabe, _ ” he whines, arms going around your stomach, and you can’t help it, but you melt into his arms, turning around to look at him.

And you were right. He’s looking at you with those eyes.

At this point, you’re not even surprised how quickly you give in to him. 

You sigh as you feel his breath on your neck, suddenly exhausted. 

“I want you to know,” he tells you tiredly, “that I love you.”

You smile up at him.

“I love you too.”

“Good,” he says, kissing your shoulder.

At this point, you shouldn’t even be surprised how easy you fall asleep with him wrapped around you.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this boatload of crap. this is loosely based on the walks i used to take with my parents when i was a child and it was autumn.  
> write a comment if you do want to!


End file.
